Amor incierto
by Verona Elena Argones
Summary: A mi Bella, muchas cosas en mi vida me han sorprendido y una de ellas es como el amor llega de pronto y sin avisar, yo siempre fui una de esas chicas a las cuales les molestaba los hombres infieles, siempre les reprochaba a mis amigas por ser tan condescendiente con ellos. Pero como siempre digo "uno nunca aprende por experiencias ajenas, por muy cercanas que sean". Varios POV
1. Capitulo 1 - Conociéndonos

**CAPITULO I**

Muchas cosas en mi vida me han sorprendido y una de ellas es como el amor llega de pronto y sin avisar, yo siempre fui una de esas chicas a las cuales les molestaba los hombres infieles, siempre les reprochaba a mis amigas por ser tan condescendiente con ellos. Pero como siempre digo "uno nunca aprende por experiencias ajenas, por muy cercanas que sean".

Por dios Alice no puedo creer que James ahora quiera cantar, jajajajajajajaja…. –le decía mientras me acostaba y daba vueltas en la cama.

Si, yo también quede así como que: ¿pero a este qué?; ya le está empezando a pesar el pelo que ahora se quiere meter a cantante, Jajajajajajajaja… – Alice era una de mis dos mejor amiga, y la realidad era que la adoraba, una de las cualidades que amaba de ella era que te escuchaba cuando lo necesitabas, muy pocas veces te regañaba o reprochaba algo, siempre decía las cosas de la mejor manera, aunque torciera los ojos y levantara la ceja derecha durante todo tu todo el relato. Cuando ella reía lo hacia silenciosamente y solo se escuchaba la fuerte inhalación de aire que hacia al final.

Bueno, eso es sencillo. Cuando lo veas lo abrazas y le cortas una gran cantidad de pelo y vemos si es eso lo que le esta afectando al muchacho o son las caídas que se dio de pequeño –le dije terminando la frase en un estallido de risa de ambas.

En ese momento entro Renée al cuarto diciendo desde la puerta:

Mi vida deberías de vestirte, falta un cuarto para las siete y tenemos que estar en casa de tu tío a las 9:00 – tape la bocina del teléfono y le respondí

Si vale, ya voy – mi madre siempre era precavida y más cuando se trataba de llegar temprano algún lado, salió del cuarto y yo continúe hablando con Alice.

¿Quien era? ¿Renée? –me pregunto antes que pudiera decir algo.

Si.

Mándale saludos y besos.

No, ya salió, es mas, te dejo. Tengo que empezar arreglarme para la fiesta y ya sabes que me tardo demasiado.

Bueno, dale pues, te dejo para ver si te da tiempo, aunque yo lo dudo.

Boba. Déjame, hoy tengo que estar súper hermosa, ya sabes como es mi familia de habladora. -Rodé los ojos.

Tranquila todas las familias son así, bueno besos, quizás te llame más tarde ¿vale?

Si, por favor, ya sabes que esas reuniones familiares suelen ser aburridas.

Entonces te llamo, besos bye…

Bye.

Me incorpore rápidamente y me dirigí al baño, me desvestí y tarde como 30 minutos duchándome, al salir me envolví en la toalla y empecé a temblar debido al frio que hacia en mi habitación, no le di mucha importancia y continúe vistiéndome. Alice me había ayudado a escoger un hermoso vestido corto color crema, el cual quedaba ajustado hasta mi cintura y luego se abría en corte A, en el área del busto era en forma de corazón y tenia un tirante un poco grueso que iba alrededor de mi cuello. Al cabo de un rato ya estaba lista terminando de acomodar mi cabello con la rizadora, cuando escuche la puerta del cuarto abrirse.

Isabella Marie, sal de una buena vez de tu habitación, todos esperamos por ti, así que apúrate –en mi casa solo me llamaban por mi nombre completo cundo los hacia enojar, y la verdad es que estaba bastante acostumbrada a mi segundo nombre pues me encantaba hacer enojar a mis familiares.

Dale oso ya voy, espérame –le dije a Emmett mi hermano mayor, tome mi bolso y Salí por la puerta que este sostenía, le di un beso y este la cerro.

Te ves hermosa mi pequeña – me dijo mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

Gracias tu también –pase mi mano por su cintura y salimos de la casa.

En el porche se encontraba Renée con un vestido largo de color azul fuerte, Charlie mi padre se encontraba a su lado con un smoking negro, la blancura de Irina resaltaba con un vestido color vino, sus labios estaban pintados del mismo color y Kate tenía un vestido corto azul claro.

Ay ¿pero, quien eres tu y que hiciste con mi hermana desarreglada? –pregunto Kate boquiabierta y su comentario hizo que los demás voltearan y continuaran con los halagos.

Gracias –dije a la final un poquito sonrojada mientras escondía mi cara en el pecho de Emmett.

A las 9:20 llegamos, según mamá íbamos retrasadas. Entramos al patio trasero por un hermoso arco de flores, la casa de mi tío Marco era enorme, en este había aproximadamente unas 30 mesas rodeando una gran pista de baile. Caminamos hasta donde nuestras familias se encontraban y nos sentamos en una mesa que tenía nuestros apellidos, aunque eso fuese en vano, pues conociendo a mi familia sabia que todos se terminarían uniéndose. La decoración era sencilla pero muy linda, las telas vaporosas en tonos fucsia, morado y turquesa metálicos se veían increíblemente bien, la música iba a tono con el momento y la verdad ya me empezaba aburrir, me pare y me dirigí hasta donde se encontraba mi abuela, la cual acababa de llegar.

Bendición –dije mientras le daba un beso y la abrazaba, la realidad del asunto era que nosotros no éramos muy pegados a nuestra abuela Marie pues casi no frecuentábamos su casa y cuando lo hacíamos era por ratos y en eventos especiales.

Dios y la virgen te guarden y te protejan – respondió y tomo mi mano para detallarme bien –mi reina pero que bella que estas…

Gracias abuela tu también te ves muy bien –le dije mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa mas cercana a la pista.

Mi reina como has cambiado, estas tan hermosa, ¿hiciste dieta?

Si tengo seis meses con la dieta.

Pero mi vida pero ya no rebajes mas, así te ves muy bien.

Si, eso me dice mamá.

Buenas noches, bendición abuela – mi primo Alec llego y la saludo con un beso mientras me miraba como si no supiese si me conocía.

¿Y yo que, estoy pintada en la pared? –le dije mientras volteaba mi cara a otro lugar.

¿Bella? –pregunto incrédulo con los ojos de par en par.

Si –respondí con una gran sonrisa.

Mi Bella ¡estas hermosamente bella! –se acerco y me abrazo eufóricamente.

Jajajajajaja… gracias – le respondí mientras me reponía de su gran apretón.

¿Y dónde está Emmett? Tengo que hablar con el.- pregunto mientras giraba su cabeza en todas las direcciones tratando de localizarlo.

Esta en la mesa –gire y le indique el lugar donde se encontraba mi familia, este se dirigió al lugar indicado y saludo a mis familiares para luego sentarse a un lado de mi hermano.

Pasado unos minutos llego mi tía Elena con Jane, la esposa Alec, quien tenía a Alec Junior en sus brazos, estas reaccionaron muy parecido a mi primo pero no tan exageradas, estuvimos hablando por media hora, hasta que mi prima salió a bailar el vals, yo por mi parte aproveche mi posición y tome muchas fotos, al terminar nos sentamos y comenzamos a hablar nuevamente.

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar en mis manos y cuando observe, note que me estaba entrando una llamada, me pare y me dirigí a las bancas que estaban cerca de la piscina, para retirarme un poco de bullicio.

¿Aló Alice? –dije mientras me sentaba en la banca.

No la doble.

A bueno, cuando la original llegue, le dices que se comunique conmigo. –tranque mi teléfono y enseguida este volvió a repicar.

¿Aló?

Mira déjate la odiosidad, además no estoy de humor para esos chistes.

¿Y ahora que te hizo James? –rodé mis ojos mientras hacia la pregunta, era muy normal que ambos se pelearan, así que ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tono de obstinación.

Nada que anda con la odiosidad allí. Así que le dije que me llamara cuando madurara.

Jajajajajajaja…

¿Bella, podrías dejarte de reír? Anda diciendo "Por favor con Mary Alice" –no había cosa que mi amiga odiara mas que su nombre completo – Bella, imagínate mi cuello. Esta súper rojo.

Bueno Alice, contrólate antes que te rompas la yugular, de tanto rascarte – le dije mientras me paraba y empezaba a zigzaguear alrededor de la piscina.

No… Es que nada mas a ti se te ocurre decirle mi primer nombre, sabiendo como es ese muchacho de burlón.

Alice sabes que no lo hice a propósito, simplemente fue un error –mordí mi labio para evitar la risa que empezaba a invadir mi cuerpo.

Si aja, imagino como debes de estar mordiéndote los labios para evitar a risa, –si yo conocía a Alice, ella me conocía más.

Bueno pero dime algo, si por una casualidad de la vida…

¡No! Ahí vienes tú con tus casualidades, déjalo de defender.-Amenazo.

Ok, este bien, no lo defiendo pero usa la lógica. Dime, ¿si el muchacho ya maduro y esta intentando llamarte, como lo lograría si tú estás hablando conmigo? –le dije mientras me volvía a sentar en la banca cruzando la pierna y jugar con la costura de mi vestido.

No había pensado en eso. Te dejo Bella, hablamos luego. Chau, besos.

¡Hey! –grite antes que trancara.

Dime.

No empeores tu dermatitis ¿ok?

Si. Besos – y colgó rápidamente.

Tranque mi teléfono y me pare, cuando iba cruzando el arco de arboles iba entrando un muchacho, alto muy lindo por lo que pude ver, hablando por teléfono, este se detuvo para darme paso y tuve la sensación que se me quedo observando, así que como toda mujer empecé a caminar con mas ganas, hasta llegar a la mesa de mi familia.

Chicos vamos a bailar –dijo Alec dirigiéndose a mis hermanos y a mi –párense que ustedes son las que ponen el ambiente bueno.

Si vamos – dijo Irina mientras nos daba unos golpecitos en las piernas a Kate y a mí.

Ningún dudo mas, así que nos dirigimos a la pista y empezamos a bailar haciendo un circulo entre todos; mis tías, mis tíos y mis padres también se integraron a nuestro gran grupo. Había bailado tanto que mi vestido estaba totalmente mojado de sudor, la pista se había despejado y en ella solo había adolecentes, todos habíamos quedado en parejas, yo estaba bailando con Alec, quien de repente empezó hacer señas raras, gire y vi al muchacho que hablaba por teléfono bailando con Jane, en ese momento estos cambiaron de pareja y yo quede con el, este me sonrió y devolví la sonrisa.

¿Como te llamas?- me pregunto en medio de la bulla unos segundos después, la verdad no escuchaba muy bien pero respondí.

Isabella y ¿tu?

¿Que? – este se inclino acercando su oído a mi boca, no pude evitar notar lo bien que olía, esto me entorpeció, pues trastabille un poco pero volví a repetir.

Bella y ¿tu?

Edward – lanzo con una gran sonrisa. asentí un par de veces como tonta y continúe bailando, la realidad es que me tenia colgando de un hilo, pues no era lindo, era hermoso, o por lo menos eso era o que mis ojos veían en la poca luz que la pista proporcionaba.

¿Bella? –gire al sentir una mano en mi hombro, era mi Renée quien me extendía el celular en su mano, arrugue mi nariz y encogí mis hombros preguntado, mientras lo tomaba, esta hizo lo mismo y negó con la cabeza.

Gracias –le dije mientras echaba un vistazo, inmediatamente reconocí el numero así que me gire y le vi a los ojos a Edward, haciéndole seña con los dedos de que iba a la piscina, el asintió y estiro su mano dándome paso.

Fui nuevamente por el camino que había pasado hacia unas horas atrás, cuando iba a contestar este dejo de repicar, así que empecé a marcar el número pero en ese momento me devolvieron la llamada.

¿Aló?

¿Aló, Bella?

Si, ella habla, ¿dime que pasa?, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

Upa… bueno, en muchas cosas, pero en este momento en una en especial.

James, no empieces con tus cosas o no te ayudo en nada, dime ¿como metiste la pata esta vez?

Bueno, -si Alice se desahogaba conmigo, James siempre pedía consejos para tratar de arreglar sus metidas de patas- lo que pasa es que le dije que ella si era, que no aguantaba juego, y que mi me gustaba su nombre porque me hacia acordar a su abuela, por que la señora era muy dulce –rodé los ojos y continúe escuchándole –se molesto nuevamente y me dijo que si yo no iba a superar eso.

¿Ya terminaste o te falta algo más? –le pregunte odiosamente para enojarlo mas, tape mi boca y empecé a reír.

Bueno, si vas a estar con esas, mejor no me ayudes con nada. –funciono tal y como quise, así que hora que había cumplido mi objetivo le iba aconsejar.

Bueno, lo primero es… que los días en los cuales tengo eventos sociales, no trabajo de psicóloga, pero hare una excepción contigo porque se trata de mi mejor amiga, ¿ok? –le dije mientras paseaba por el borde de la piscina.

Ok.

Lo segundo es… déjale de mencionar el tema del nombre. Así la trates de alagar, no lo hagas con ese nombre te lo pido por favor.

Y tercero… resuelvan sus problemas ustedes solos, pues aun no me e graduado de consejera matrimonial, aunque con ustedes solo me falta el titulo porque el conocimiento ya lo poseo.

Gracias Bella, no te molesto mas pues, besos… ¡Te amo cuñada!

Bye, igual. –tranque el teléfono y solté un suspiro mientras miraba al cielo, baje mi cara y gire. Me sorprendí pues me encontré con Edward sentado en la banca que estaba tras de mi.

Hombre, me asustaste –le dije mientras llevaba las manos al pecho.

Tranquila, solo te acompañaba –me dijo con una sonrisa perfecta, lo vi y no tuve más remedio que devolverle la sonrisa.

Gracias… Bueno, ¿vamos? –camine hacia el arco, pero este me detuvo del brazo, haciéndome girar hacia el.

No espérate, ven, vamos a hablar ¿quieres?–me miro fijamente a los ojos y esta vez pude detallar bien su cara. Sus labios rosados eran perfectos y resaltaban con lo blanco de su piel, su ojos Verdes eran intensos, y parecía que cada vez que pestañaba detenía el mundo con sus abundantes pestañas, su nariz era fina y recta, definitivamente era perfecto.

Si –trate se sonar lo mas tranquila posible, pero mi corazón iba a estallar, este fue bajando su mano hasta tomar la mía y entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, esto hizo que me terminara de atontar mas y mis piernas temblaran, nos sentamos y este no soltó mi mano en ningún momento.

¿Y quien era? ¿Tu novio? –pregunto alzando una ceja.

¿Acaso no escuchaste la conversación? Mejor, ¿porque no haces la pregunta que quieres hacer en realidad, sin tanto rodeo? – le dije sonriendo, el reventó en risas y me volvió a mirar nuevamente.

Ok, ok, entonces, ¿tienes novio?

La verdad no. Y ¿tu? – le pregunte dudosamente mientras mordía mi labio.

La verdad no… -negó con su cabeza y sonrió cálidamente – ¿tú que eres de Alec?

Prima.

¿Prima? ¿Hija de quien? –se veía la duda en su cara.

De Charlie ¿porque la pregunta?

Ah… es que yo conozco a casi todas las primas de Alec y no sabía que tenía más, es decir… se de Emmett porque es mi amigo pero no sabia tuyo

¿Amigo de Emmett? –un susto recorrió mi estomago cuando pronuncio su nombre, intente apartar mi mano pero este la retuvo, e inclino su cabeza dudando.

Si amigo de Emmett ¿porque te asustas?

No me asusto, ¿porque lo dices?

Quizás si hubieses visto tu cara también preguntarías.

Solo… me sorprendió. –fingí una sonrisa y continúe hablando –y ¿tu que eres de Alec?

Amigo, pero desde pequeños estudiamos juntos, así que somos hermanos.

¿Desde pequeño? ¿Y como es que no sabias de mi existencia y la de mis hermanas?

Claro que si, tus hermanas son Irina y Kate ¿verdad?

Si.

Pero no me acuerdo tuyo –entrecerró sus ojos y llevo su mano libre a su boca.

¿Edward?

Dime…

Yo si me acuerdo tuyo, tú usabas lentes y zapatos ortopédicos – reí y asentí un par de veces. Se carcajeo negando.

– ¿Y no te pudo venir un recuerdo mas bonito de mi? Si no ese, cuando era un nerd. Gracias a dios no recordaste los retenedores –dijo y pareció sonrojarse.

En realidad si los recuerdo pero no los quise colocar en la lista – dije mientras mordía mi labio para evitar la risa. Este me vio y tapo su cara y reventó la risa sin poder aguantar mas me le uní riendo.

Gracias a dios ya mejore –si que había mejorado.

Pasamos gran rato hablando, este no perdía tiempo para alagarme y aunque me apenaba, no puedo negar que me encantaba que lo hiciera, me gustaba mucho lo atento que era conmigo, pero conociendo como conocía a los hombres sabia perfectamente que yo no seria la única a la que el tratara así.

¿Qué hora es? -pregunto mientras señalaba mi teléfono.

Las 3:30… -dije al ver la hora que marcaba mi celular.

Bien…

No, nada de bien, tenemos como 2 horas aquí, mejor vámonos… -hice el intento de pararme, pero me retuvo nuevamente, saetándome mas cerca de el.

No, pero tranquila si no te han buscado es por que no te extrañan, ¿no lo crees? – sabia perfectamente que era cierto pero, me preocupaba que Emmett llegara y me encontrara en esa con el, sabiendo lo celoso que era con nosotras.

Si pero…

Además, cuando terminaste de hablar por teléfono me dijiste que hiciera la pregunta que era, o sea la que en realidad quería… -me interrumpió y se acerco mas

Si, con la verdad, pero no entiendo a que viene esto. –reaccione alejándome un poco mientras le daba una risa.

Es que te quiero preguntar algo… ¿no puedo?

Si, claro adelante. Pregunta.

Entonces… -trago notoriamente y continuo recuperando el espacio que había perdido – la pregunta correcta es…

Este se fue acercando más y más, cambiando su mirada de mis ojos a los labios, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mí, quede estática esperando el beso que veía venir.

¿Me das tu número? -pregunto alejándose de mi y señalando el teléfono que tenia en mis manos, suspire finalmente un poco enojada por su comportamiento, así que me pare y camine para irme mientras le respondía.

No, no le doy mi numero telefónico a extraños -camine mas pero este se vino tras de mi y me tomo del brazo haciendo girar hacia el sin dejar espacio entre los dos, este poso una mano en mi cintura y con la otra tomo mi cara y sin pensarlo mas me beso.

Era el beso que había esperando toda la noche y debo decir que la espera valió la pena, este me beso como nadie, mi cuerpo se estremecía cada vez que este mordía mis labios, mas que una mordía era una caricia, era una sincronización perfecta entre su lengua sus labios y la manera de moverlos, me tenia en un hilo, a veces sentía que me quedaba estática tratando de saborear sus beso perfectos, sus labios eran suaves, su lengua era sutil, este termino el beso y lo sello con una mordida de labios, la cual debo agregar fue mi perdición.

La verdadera pregunta era ¿que si te podía besar?- dijo esto sosteniendo mi cara con las dos manos y rosaba su nariz con la mía –pero creo que la respuesta quedo clara –lo termino diciendo mientras me daba una gran sonrisa, le correspondí de la misma manera, y cerré los ojos mientras intentaba drenar toda la emoción que había en mi pecho pues sentía que me iba a ahogar con ella.

Quizás hubiese dicho que no –me separe de el dando un paso hacia atrás para poder reponerme del beso, pero fue en vano, ya que el se acerco tomando mi cara nuevamente.

Pero, no se donde escuche que es mejor robarlos que pedirlos… -este roso nuevamente mi nariz pero esta vez, de abajo hacia arriba para terminar besando mis labios, esta vez no perdí oportunidad y fui llevando mis manos temerariamente de su torso a sus caderas, poder tener mas estabilidad ya que mis piernas perdían fuerzas, esta vez fui yo la que termino el beso llevando mis manos a su boca, y rozaba lentamente sus labios con la punta de mis dedos abrí lentamente mis ojos y por ese momento me perdí del mundo nuevamente, pero en vez de un beso en sus ojos.


	2. Chapter 2 - Incertidumbre

**CAPITULO II**

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar sacándome del sueño profundo, gire nuevamente en mi cama tratando de ignorarlo pero este insistía una otra vez. Aun soñolienta me pare en busca de mi celular, cuando lo encontré bajo mis almohadas hice un gran esfuerzo por ver el identificador de llamadas, no me sorprendió el numero así que conteste.

-Dime-di un gran bostezo.

-¿Pastelitos, pollo o queso? – hablo Emmett con la boca llena.

-Pollo…-respondí apoyando el peso en mi brazo.

-¿Cuantos?

-2, un 7up, pide salsa y cuando llegues a casa me lo tres al cuarto ¿Si?

-Ujum...-fue lo último que escuche pues este corto de inmediato.

Me lance nuevamente en la cama derrotada por el sueño, encontré acomodo fácilmente y empecé a quedare dormida cuando de repente mi teléfono empezó a sonar nuevamente.

-Pasteles de pollo, 7up, salsa y cuarto. – dije al contestar.

-Pasteles de queso, Coca-cola y a mi casa.

-¿Mmm?-separe el teléfono y vi la pantalla, reí al ver el remitente y aun así respondí – llama a Emmett y le dices a él.

-Si, como no…. Sabes que me moriría de pena si hago eso –se le escuchaba la voz alteradísima.

-¡TRANQUILA! Rosalie, respira ¿sí? –

Rosalie era otra de mis 2 mejores amigas, incondicional en las buenas y malas, como las demás… pero esta tenía algo que a mí me gustaba, era que la quería más que una amiga, yo la quería como cuñada. Pero, el solo hecho de nombrarle a Emmett hacia que colapsara en nervios. Además, si de verdad la quería, sabía que una relación con mi hermano sería muy cruel, pues, él como hombre era una MIERDA en todo el sentido de la palabra; ya que tenía una, una y otra a la vez.

-¿Que te pasa rara? ¡Yo estoy respirando!

-Si, pero cuando hablamos de Emmett pareciera que no te llegara oxigeno al cerebro…-me senté en la cama y me empecé a estirar.

-Algunas veces me pregunto si eres mi amiga o mi enemiga.-dijo en tono de resignación.

-jajajajajajaja… Ay amiga sabes que lo hago por fastidiarte.

-si lo sé, bueno en fin… ¿qué tal te fue ayer?

-Mmm… si te digo que espectacular ¿me crees? – dije tapando mi cara, intentando controlar la emoción que me embargaba al pensar en la noche anterior.

-Mmm… ya va, por el tono parece que de verdad te paso algo espectacular, pero tratándose de tu familia paterna, no lo creo. Así que acláramelo tú.

-Idiota, no fue sarcasmo ¡es verdad! -Dije con excesiva emoción, no es que lo hiciera a propósito es que la verdad eso salía a flote solito.

-Bella, ¿que te sucede esta mañana que estas tan sarcástica y ofensiva? –pregunto un poco confundida.

-Es que…. ¡ah! -grite -¡no me lo creerás!

-¿Te encontraste con Mike?

-Si, ¿que? No. Huy, no, no, no, ni lo nombres. Agrr… Rosalie sabes que odio recordar esa experiencia. – dije algo molesta llevando mi mano a la frente tratando de despejar un poco las imágenes que vinieron a mi cabeza.

-Ok, disculpa, solo decía…-dijo en tono de suplica, y supe que no lo hizo intencional así que decidí contarle, pero aun así este recuerdo hizo que mi emoción disminuyera en un gran porcentaje.

-Ya amiga, olvídalo –continúe antes que empezara a disculparse nuevamente. -Conocí a alguien muy… ¿como decir?... Mmm… no encuentro la palabra… he… -En ese momento entro Emmett con mi desayuno, haciendo que reaccionara de la manera más idiota posible, lanzando mi móvil en otra dirección. Él se me quedo observando con cara extrañada levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto aun con la misma cara.

-Nada. -respondí un poco nerviosa, parándome de la cama en busca del teléfono.

-Por la puerta de balcón – dijo señalando con la mano que tenia la bolsa de mi desayuno -por la cortina, allí, no, al lado, ahí – dijo cuando di con el paradero de mi teléfono, negó con la cabeza y finalmente se sentó en la cama colocando mi desayuno en mi mesita de noche. – ahí tienes – dijo y se arrullo en mis sabanas aun los zapatos puestos.

-¿Aló? ¿Rose? ¿Sigues ahí? -pregunte al teléfono.

-Si ¿que sucedió?

-Disculpa, es que llego Emm y me asusto – dije controlando mis nervios. Sabía que si este se enteraba de lo ocurrido anoche, fijo que me encerraba como a Rapunzel y lo que respecta al príncipe azul, lo castra.

-¿Emmett? – juro que escuchaba las palpitaciones de mi amiga a través del teléfono.

-Si ¿porque? -dije para molestarla mientras disimuladamente mordía mi labio y colocaba cara de idiota.

-¡Cállate! no digas que pregunte por él. – se altero de sobremanera.

-Lo único que dije fue "¿si porque?" nada mas. Así que deja de colocar palabras en mi boca que yo no he dicho. – Dije mientras me acercaba a mi mesita de noche y tomaba la bolsa de mi desayuno – ya va dame 5 minutos

-Dale – esta respondió y coloque el teléfono en la cama para sacar la comida de la bolsa, en ese momento Emmett giro la cabeza en mi dirección y tomo mi teléfono y hablo.

-Hola Rosalie ¿Cómo estás? Es Emmett… bien… y ¿que mas? – dijo aun acostado en la cama, yo no le di mucha importancia a su conversación, así que me senté al lado de mi hermano mientras empezaba a mordisquear mi pastel y le untaba salsa a mi gusto, le di otra mordida. Emmett se paró de la cama y se fue a recostar en la puerta del balcón. -¿Quieres salir conmigo hoy?...

Alce mi vista de un tiro y vi como este mordía el pulpejo de sus dedos esperando una respuesta del otro lado de la línea; en ese momento hasta yo estaba en suspenso. Hasta que se produjo una respuesta positiva ya que mi hermano hizo una mueca de victoria con una gran sonrisa.

– Ok entonces ¿a las 6:00 pm?... Está bien, a esa hora paso por tu casa… Un beso… chao – cerro el teléfono y lo lanzo en mi cama para salir de mi habitación.

-¡Hey! ¿A donde crees que vas? –coloque la comida nuevamente en la mesa.

-¿A dormir? – respondió haciéndose el desentendido como si no supiese por donde venia.

-Emmett – le mire seria, este bajo a cabeza, dio un paso y alzo la cara con una risa picara de conquistador – No me vengas con esas caras, sabes que conmigo no funcionan… mejor ven acá, quiero decirte algo.

-Ay Bella de verdad, no quiero que me vengas a sermonear…. Sabes muy bien que eso me cabrea. -dijo acercándose más a mí.

–Emmett… no te voy a sermonear, lo único que te pido es que no vayas a arruinar la gran amistad que tengo con Rosalie. Sabes que la amo como una hermana, solo te pido eso. Y que por favor, piensa bien las cosas antes de hacer cualquier idiotez, ¿si? –dije con el corazón en la mano, acorte el espacio entre mi hermano y le di un fuerte abrazo, este también me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Tranquila hermana… aunque te cueste creerlo Rosalie me gusta de verdad – mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante la confesión, pero aun así no dije nada, solo asentí le di un beso en la mejilla y este salió del cuarto y lo primero que hice fue tomar mi teléfono y marcar el numero que sabía de memoria.

-Maldición Alice contesta…. ¡Contesta ya! –decía mientras caminaba impacientemente por la habitación, hasta que por fin contesto.- Aló, Alice... ¡No lo creerás!

-Emmett invito Rosalie a salir esta noche, lo sé, me acaba de llamar.

-No... Si... Y yo que te quería sorprender- Lace totalmente decepcionada.

-Bells, tu lo que querías, era venir con el chisme ¡Acéptalo!

-Ay mierda, si, está bien lo acepto. Pero de igual manera Ella y el Oso por fin. Será perfecto, ¡Como lo soñamos!

-Bells, el mujeriego de tu hermano me preocupa.

-Eso también me preocupaba.

-¿¡TE PREOCUPABA!? - Dijo toda alterada - sabes muy bien como es tu hermano de Mujeriego. Y como es mi amiga de sentimental y alma noble. Y tú muy tranquila, como si no entrará la posibilidad de que esto sólo sea una broma de ese...

-Cuidado con lo que dices. - la amenace, escuche un resoplido y al final…

-Hermano tuyo - respondió dudosa.

-Ajam... ¿Terminaste?

-¡Si! Isabella Marie- dijo enojada.

-Ok, dijo que le gusta desde hace tiempo - separe la bocina de mi oído y...

-Awww... ¿Júralo gorda?

-¡Lo juro!

-Tan bello, lo sabía ! A! Si ese muchacho no le quita la vista de encima al escote de Rose!

-Lo sé, también lo he pillado en esas. La cosa es que, no hay que decirle a ella, mejor que lo escuche de su boca ¿si?-

-Está bien, ¿trato?

-Trato- respondí.

-Y ¿qué tal te fue ayer? ¿Aburrido como siempre?-

Una sonrisa tonta se formo nuevamente en mi rostro y mordí mi labio... Recordé el beso y miles de mariposas volaron en mi estómago, soltando un suspiro y terminando en una gran sonrisa.

-Isabella Marie Swan… ¿qué paso anoche?

-Jajaja... Nada ¿porque? -

-Si ajan, eso se lo dices a otra, menos a mí ¿Que Paso? - y se afinco en las 2 últimas palabras.

-Aww si supieras conocí a un chamo, Edward- comente rápidamente mientras gesticulaba velozmente con la mano libre.

-Ok, cálmate, repite y antes explica brevemente quien es Edward... ¿Que se llama cómo? -grito y empezó a hablar como loca -dios no puede ser ese nombre es tan a la antigua, Dios, quien le pone a su hijo así -término más alterada que en un principio.

- A la antigua - Asentí reventando en risas.

-¡Concéntrate idiota! y responde- dijo seria, haciendo que yo actuara como ella.

-Bueno, Edward es un chico que conocí ayer…- no se por que de repente me entro pánico al pensar en contarle a Alice me calle un momento y dispare inmediatamente – Mmm, ya no me acuerdo - mentí.

-Deja de hacer eso Bella, te conozco muy bien. ¿QUE PASO ANOCHE CON ESE?

-Nada, ¿por que lo preguntas?

-Cuando estés dispuesta a dejar de mentir, me llamas.- dijo colgando la llamada.

-¿Dios por que tenia que tener amigas tan complicadas?- Pregunte al cielo- o mas bien, por que tengo que complicarme la existencia.- le di a remarcar y atendió.

-Ajan por ultima vez, ¿que paso?- Respire profundamente y empecé.

-Edward es un amigo de mi primo, bailamos un poco y cuando James y tu empezaron con el trauma yo fui al área de la piscina para hablar con ustedes y el me siguió. Luego empezamos a hablar y aunque se que es un perro, se le ve por encima. Me divertí mucho con el, es muy ocurrente y gracioso es HERMOSO y tiene una mirada fuerte de esas que te deja sin palabras. Luego nos dimos cuenta que si nos conocíamos de pequeños, solo que no nos acordábamos, resulta que es amigo de Emmett y hasta ha venido aquí a la casa…. Imagínate lo pequeño que es el mundo.

-Ajan y ¿te beso antes de fijarte en sus increíbles ojos o fue después? –pregunto con un tono irónico.

-Bueno, en realidad fue Ante… -Esta me interrumpió.

-Sabia que te habías besado con ese hombre Bella, ¿qué hare contigo ah? O sea, no mejoras, ni aprendes de pasadas experiencias.

-No es eso amiga, es que las cosas se dieron…- explique mientras me tapaba la cara y luego apartaba el cabello que se me había venido ella - ¡es hermoso! Es alto, blanco tiene ojos verdes, muchísimas pestañas largas y… Tiene unos labios hermosos gruesos rosados y una nariz perfecta.

-Por favor Bella no te vayas a estrellar… Me duele verte llorar- dijo con una voz medio apagada.

- Lo sé Alice, lo sé, prometo tener más cuidado.

-Eso dijiste la ultima vez, pero bueno… sígueme contando del Oso y Rose.

Respire profundamente y empecé a contarle mientras terminaba de desayunar, hablamos por muchísimo rato, en realidad horas como hacia rato que no lo hacíamos, aproveche y le pregunte que había pasado con James, luego de un rato me encontraba acostada boca abajo apoyando mi peso en los bazos, hasta que entro Irina como loca buscando algo en mi closet.

-hey, hey, hey ¿a donde crees que vas? Alice ya te llamo- dije mientras trancaba la llamada y me para rápidamente a ver que era lo que buscaba.

-¡Esto! –dijo mientras sacaba un short corto que había tomado prestado hacia días.- Sabia que estaría acá.

-Ah... Si, eso es tuyo –le dije con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Ajam, por cierto, ¿quieres ir? – pregunto mientras se quitaba la falda y se colocaba el short.

-¿A donde?- dije mientras me sentaba otra vez en la cama.

-Voy a la piscina, creo que Kate va después de almuerzo, pero yo me voy ya por qué Laurent y las muchachas ya van en camino.- se termino de meter en el short y camino hacia la puerta donde recostada a esta espero mi respuesta.

-ah ya, bueno si me animo voy, de igual manera no sé, porque Emmett iba a ver una moto hoy que quiere comprar y si decide ir a verla quiero ir con el.

-Emmett, Emmett, Emmett…. Me pregunto si cuando tengas un novio serás igual con el. –Lanzo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-claro que si, ¿porque no? –Grite.

-Ajan si como no, ya te veré- dijo desde el otro lado.

Resople y entre al baño, después de asearme y cambiarme baje a ver que había de nuevo en esa casa de locos, pero esta estaba desierta, eso si que era aterrorizante pues mi casa por muy grande que fuese siempre estaba llena de gente. Sin mas remedio subí al cuarto de Emmett, este se encontraba viendo Sr. Y Sra. Smith, Salí corriendo y me le lance en la cama.

-Que raro… ya te habías tardado –dijo mientras se giraba para abrazarme.

-¿Acaso te molesta?- lo abrace mordiéndole el cuello, este reacciono contrayéndose y halándome el cabello para que lo soltara. -au…

-JAJAJAJA… Déjame de morder boba, sabes que siempre salgo ganando.- me coloque derecha y este paso su pierna encima de las mías.

-¿Todos se fueron al club o que? Esto esta vacio.- le dije mientras veía la hora en el celular, y me daba cuenta que tenia un mensaje de facebook de Rose, el cual no quise leer hasta estar sola.

-Si, ¿que hora es?- pregunto mientras apagaba el televisor.

-Mmm… las 12:39.

-Vamos a comer en la calle, ve a cambiarte te espero abajo en 5 segundos… así que rápido no. – me dijo mientras se paraba de la cama y se metía al baño.

Corrí a mi habitación a arreglarme, en cuestión de minutos ya estaba lista con un short color verde militar con una franela negra y mis converse del mismo color. Deje mi pelo suelto, pues aún tenía rizos de la noche anterior. Agarre mi coala y baje en busca de mi hermano.

-Emmett- grite mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa.

-Vámonos pues- dijo saliendo de la cocina y caminando directamente hacia la puerta del frente.

-Vamos- camine tras de el.

Fuimos a comer a McDonald's y mientras esperaba a Emmett con la comida, decidí leer el mensaje privado de Rose.

"El teléfono se me descargo y no lo volveré a prender hasta que sean las 4 de la tarde, necesito pensar, no me molesten por favor, a las 4 las quiero conectadas a las 2 para que hablemos, hasta entonces, las quiero con todo mi corazón"

Cerré la conversación y en ese momento llego Emmett con la comida.

Mientras comíamos pensé en preguntarle por Edward, pero no lo hacía por miedo a que descubriera que el niño lindo me agradaba más de lo normal! Así que opte por ignorar ese comentario, luego del almuerzo fuimos a casa de la abuela Marie y no pude evitar que se formara una sonrisa en mi cara al recordar la noche anterior.


	3. Chapter 3 - ¿Esta pasando?

**CAPITULO III**

**POV ROSE**

Mi madre me había despertado como todos los días con sus conversaciones en voz baja (sarcasmo incluido)

Tenía 20 minutos intentando quedarme dormida, pero el sueño no llegaba a mí; así que decide llamar a mi querida amiga Bella para ver cómo le había ido ayer en la fiesta de su linda familia paterna, ella era una de mis 2 mejor amigas, en realidad tenía muchas amigas, pero Bella y Alice eran mis mejores - amigas – confidentes - hermanas del alma, a las que les podía contar todo, sabía que me aconsejarían y no dirían nada nunca, no podía vivir sin ellas, creo que ellas son 2 pilar en mi vida, que si no existieran me derrumbaría.

Busque mi teléfono debajo de la almohada y me dispuse a llamarla.

Me acomode en la cama esperando que contestara.

-Pasteles de pollo, 7up, salsa y cuarto. – dijo al contestar

-Pasteles de queso, Coca-cola y a mi casa – le seguí la corriente.

-¿Mmm?- escuche que se alejo del teléfono y me respondió con una risita –llama a Emmett y le dices a él.

-Si, como no. Sabes que me moriría de pena si hago eso – Dios, ¿cómo osa esta mujer a nombrarme a su hermano tan temprano? Cada vez que escucho su nombre, sonare cliché, pero parece que tuviera millones de mariposas en el estomago. Me alteraba y sentía mi cara muy caliente.

Emmett es el hermano mayor de Bella y mi amor platónico, sabía que era un perro que estaba a tras de cualquier cosa que caminara, tuviera falda, un escote, un cuerpo anoréxico (como decían Bella y Alice) y le abriera las piernas en la primera cita; pero igualmente no podía quitármelo de la cabeza.

-¡TRANQUILA! Rosalie, respira ¿sí? –

-¿Qué te pasa rara? ¡Yo estoy respirando! –no me gustaba que se me notara cuanto me ponía de cabeza ese hombre.

-Sí, pero cuando hablamos de Emmett pareciera que no te llegara oxigeno al cerebro.

-Algunas veces me pregunto si ¿eres mi amiga o mi enemiga?- dije en tono de resignación.

-jajajajajajaja… Ay amiga sabes que lo hago por fastidiarte.

-si lo sé, bueno en fin ¿qué tal te fue ayer? – cambie de tema rápido, odio que se ponga de afán con ese tema en especial.

-Mmm… ¿si te digo que espectacular me crees? –

-Mmm… ya va, por el tono parece que de verdad te paso algo espectacular, pero tratándose de tu familia paterna, no lo creo. Así que acláramelo tú.

-Idiota no fue sarcasmo, ¡es verdad! –

-Bella ¿qué te sucede esta mañana que estas tan sarcástica y ofensiva? –pregunté confundida y fuera de pote.

-Es que… ¡ah! -grito -no me lo creerás.

-¿Te encontraste con Mike? – fue lo primero que me vino a la mente, no se me ocurría otra cosa que la pusiera así.

-Sí, ¿qué? ¡No! huy, no, no, no, ni lo nombres Agr… Rosalie sabes que odio recordar esa experiencia. – contesto molesta

-Ok, disculpa, solo decía…-dije en tono de suplica, no lo había hecho intencional; es que con Bella nunca se sabe.

-Ya amiga olvídalo –continúo -Conocí a alguien muy… ¿cómo decir?... Mmm… no encuentro la palabra… he…

-¿Bella?, ¿Bella?, ¡Bella!

Miraba mi teléfono una y otra vez pero la llamada no se había caído, ¿y se le había pesado algo?

Me quede callada a ver si escuchaba algo, pero todo era cosas lejanas, estaba decidía a trancar y llamar a su casa preocupada cuando escuche la voz de Bella.

-¿Aló? ¿Rose? ¿Sigues ahí? -pregunto.

-Si ¿qué sucedió?

-Disculpa, es que llego Emm y me asusto – dijo un poco nerviosa, ya me imaginaba porque se había asustado, apuesto mi librería completa a que no quería que su hermano se enterara de lo que me iba a contar.

¡Un momento! ¿Dijo Emmett?

-¿Emmett? – se me seco la boca.

-¿Si porque?

-¡Cállate! no digas que pregunte por él.

-Lo único que dije fue "¿si porque?" nada más. Así que deja de colocar palabras en mi boca que yo no he dicho. – Dijo la odiosa, me daban una ganas horribles de entrar por el teléfono y ahorcarla – ya va, dame 5 minutos.

-Dale – respondí un poco brusco.

Odiaba estas situaciones, me ponían tan estresada. No paso ni 1 segundo cuando escuche esa voz que me ponía peor que candidatos a punto de saber quien gano.

-Hola Rosalie ¿Como estas? Es Emmett – ¡dios! tan bella voz.

-Bien y ¿tu Emmett?- respire profundo para que no escuchara que estaba nerviosa.

-Bien… ¿y que mas?

-Pues nada, aquí hablando con tu hermana y viendo el techo, la aburrición extrema me corroe – dije con una risita nerviosa.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo hoy?... – disparo.

-Cla…claro Emmett- dije en estado de shock

-Ok entonces ¿a las 6:00 pm?-

-Ok

-Está bien, a esa hora paso por tu casa

-Dale

-Un beso- miles para ti, pensé.

-Igual- no podía dejar de responder con monosílabas, todavía estaba en shock.

-Chao. -Chao- dije aunque la llamada ya se había terminado

Deje el teléfono a un lado y me quede pensando las cosas por unos minutos.

¡UN MOMENTO! ¿¡EMMETT ME HABÍA INVITADO A SALIR!? ¿A MI?

Agarre el teléfono y llame a Alice, tenía que contarle.

-¿Hola?...- respondió Alice con voz de sueño.

-¡MARY ALICE! ¡EMMETT ME INVITO A SALIR ESTA NOCHE!—Grite todo rápido y brincando por toda la habitación, no me importaba si la había despertado pero es que si me guardaba esto hasta que Bella se desocupara me moría.

-¿QUE EMMETT QUE?- grito ya más que despierta.

-Si, como escuchaste, EMMETT me invito a salir A MI, una chica común y corriente- dije en voz baja sentada en mi cama con los ojos ardiendo, que ironía hace 5 segundo estaba gritando y ahora estoy a punto de llorar.

-¡ROSALIE!, como se te ocurra volver a decir que eres corriente…- y puf se descargo mi teléfono.

Lo tire a la alfombra y me arrastre hasta la mesita de noche donde tenía el iPad, me metí en el facebook rápido y les envié un mensaje privado a las 2

"El teléfono se me descargo y no lo volveré a prender hasta que sean las 4 de la tarde, necesito pensar, no me molesten por favor, a las 4 las quiero conectadas a las 2 para que hablemos, hasta entonces las quiero con todo mi corazón"

Envié el mensaje y me acosté en la cama de nuevo toda arropada y abrazando ese peluche que me regalo Emm el cumpleaños pasado.

Nosotros no éramos amigos que se ponen a hablar por horas, nos conocíamos hablábamos lo normal y ya, mas nada. Todo lo demás se debía a mi enamoramiento y nuestros encuentros en fiesta y en su casa, gracias a que casi siempre Bella me invitaba a dormir, pero nunca nada paso de las conversaciones normales.

Esto era algo que no me podía creer; esto siempre lo había soñado pero ahora que llego el momento tenía miedo, no sabía qué hacer. Sabia del mundo en que él estaba metido, no era malo, pero a Emmett le gustaba estar con varias mujeres a la vez, y eso algo que siempre he tenido en cuenta.

-Ay osito no se qué hacer- le dije al peluche – ¿Y si Emmett solo quiere una salida de amigos?

Creo que si es así, me tendré que conformar. Aunque sea solo con eso. Puse la alarma a las 2 y me volví a acomodar con el peluche en la cama; poco a poco me fui quedando dormida, con lágrimas en los ojos y pensando en Emmett.


	4. Chapter 4 - ¿y las luces?

_**CAPITULO IV**_

**Bella PVO**

-Buenas, buenas... -dije al entrar detrás de Emmett, con una mano en su espalda para poder apartarlo y tener una mejor vista de las personas que allí se encontraban.

-Y ahora son mejores.- contra punteo otra persona.

Al buscar la cara de la voz, un sustico recorrió mi estomago y sonreí tontamente.

-Pues claro… ¿y cómo no? Si llegaron los Swan, a ponerse firme, ¡nojoda! –Dijo Alec tan entusiasta como siempre. Lo único que hice fue sonreír, así era mi primo y no había mucho que hacer por él.

En la sala se encontraban mi abuela con Alec Junior en sus piernas, Jane y Jessica además de Edward y Alec. Todos por idiotez se pararon firme haciendo un saludo miliar, a excepción de abuela que no se paro, pero igual hizo la seña. Rodé los ojos por su inmadurez, pero acto seguido "alguien abrió la boca haciendo que me derritiera"

-Aunque por semejante mujer, haría hasta mil flexiones.- lanzo Edward.

Emmett giro la cabeza hasta Edward, el cual se encontraba como idiota prendido viéndome. Yo en realidad no lo veía por pena, solo baje la cabeza tratando de esconder la sonrisa y el tonto rubor.

-¿Qué tal si vamos respetando? –Dijo un Emmett no muy contento.

-Solo decía… - respondió Edward levantado las manos al aire mientras caminaba a la cocina.

-¿Bendición? -Me dirigí abuela.

-Dios te bendiga – me hecho una mirada cómplice que decía "ya te cache". Solo la ignore.

Salude al resto de los presentes exceptuando a Edward el cual no volvía de la cocina, me senté al lado de Jessica, mi prima, preguntándole acerca de la noche anterior.

Saque mi teléfono para comprobar la hora, ya eran las 3:37 alce mi cara en busca de Emmett para advertirle. -Mati acuérdate de la hora que es.- dije apuntando el teléfono, este miro su reloj de mano y se levanto…

-Ya se Bella, pero lo importante aun no lo hemos hecho. Ver la moto.- dijo alzándome una ceja con una media sonrisa.

-Sí, no la hemos visto.-dije señalándolo.

-A verga marisco, ¿ahora la enana te controla?- pregunto Alec en burla.

-Estupido -dijo Emmett mientras le daba un saz en la cabeza- bueno ven pues. –hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera.

Camine detrás y me para de ipso facto para devolverme y despedirme de abuela. Edward venía detrás de mí y chocamos, haciendo que callera de culo al piso y este encima de mí.

-Disculpa, no sabía que venias detrás de mi.- me empecé a disculpar como loca.

-No mujer tranquila, más bien discúlpame tu a mí, ¿Estás bien?- pregunto mientras se ponía de pie y me ayudaba a parar.

-sí, sí, tranquilo, solo me voy a despedir de abuela.

-¿Y vos para donde vais? –Pregunto Emmett desde atrás.- es aquí donde vamos a ver la moto.

-Ah… disculpa, no sabía.

-Bueno ajan, ven pues.- dijo halándome del brazo, con la única intensión de alejarme de Edward.

Al salir al frente caminamos hasta el estacionamiento y ahí estaba la moto. Una Hermosa moto negra, era un sueño, abrí a boca de un tirón y quede como estatua embobada en la moto. La verdad es que toda la vida a Emmett le habían encantado las motos y como desde pequeña me mantenía con él, sabia muchas marcas de motos y carros.

-Es hermosa. Estoy enamorada.- dije boquiabierta.

-Eso pensé yo ayer.- dijo Edward bajito.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Emmett desconcertado.

- Que… la moto… que es hermosa. –Dijo tartamudeando.

Emmett alzo una ceja confuso y me mira como preguntando ¿Qué con este? Mordí el labio inferior evitando la sonrisa que jugaba por salir y alce lo hombros, haciéndome la inocente.

Veo como Edward camina hacia la moto y la enciende, Emmett se acerca a este y empiezan a hablar. Me alejo sacando el teléfono y marco el número de Alice, el cual al segundo repique contesta.

-Dime- lanzo jadeando.

-Mi amor, estoy viendo una moto con Emmett aquí a que abuela, quizás a las 4 en punto no me pueda conectar, pero en cuanto llegue me conecto, sin embargo aquí no falta mucho, como en media hora estaré llegando, si no es que antes.

-Es-ta-Bien. –De verdad que se escuchaba cansada.

-Alice ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, solo estoy haciendo spinning ¡estoy gorda!

-Por dios Alice, no estás gorda.- Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Como quieras, igual, ya termine.

-Desaparecerás mujer.

-Mejor, quizás así el idiota de James se aleje de mi, ¡LO ODIO!

-¿Que paso?, ¿por qué dices eso?

-¿Sabes qué? No quiero hablar de el por teléfono, ¿qué te parece si esta noche nos vemos en tu casa?, así esperamos a que los tortolos lleguen, ¿sí?

-Está bien, me parece perfecto; entonces nos vemos. Te amo y simplemente, cálmate.

-Yo a ti gorda.- dijo ignorando mi última petición.

Corte la llamada, y teclee un rápido mensaje a James.

"**Procura que no sea nada grave esta vez, o te castrare yo misma. ¡¿Qué COÑO HICISTE?!"**

Tranque el teléfono metiéndolo en el bolsillo trasero de mi short y gire justo cuando Edward decía.

-¿La queréis probar?-

-De bolas- respondió Emm montándose.- espérame un segundito. –Dijo eso y arranco, saliendo del garaje hacia la calle a toda velocidad.

Edward me toma por sorpresa cuando me gira y me planta un beso. Quedando fría en el lugar sin responderle al principio por la sorpresa y su demanda, pero poco a poco empiezo a respirar y correspondo. Subo las manos para agárrale la cara y me coloco de puntitas para intentar alcanzar su altura y llegar mejor a sus labios. Este me toma por la cintura pegándome más a su cuerpo y continuando con el beso. El aire empieza a faltar entre los dos y jadeando me alejo de él con una sonrisa.

-Quería hacer eso desde que entraste a la sala. –Dijo mientras rosaba su nariz en la mía. Solo suspire.

Escuchamos el sonido de la moto acercándose, e inmediatamente, dimos un paso atrás limpiamos nuestros labios por instinto.

-¿Quieres probar? –Dice Emmett desde la entrada.

Aclare u poco la garganta y respondí con una sonrisa -Obvio.

-Jajaja, sabia yo no dirías que no.

-Bobo.- saco el teléfono del bolsillo y se lo lanzo a Edward.

-sostenlo por fa, no quiero que se me caiga.

-Claro- dice sacudiendo el teléfono.

Emmett arranca a toda velocidad, pasó mi mano derecha por su cintura y con la otra agarro mi cabello, que empieza a golpear en la cara. A medida que avanzamos mis pómulos duelen por la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tengo, doy un grito y este acelera más en la calle recta, a medida que nos acercamos a la esquina este baja un poco a velocidad, agarrando la curva demasiado cerrada, encontrándonos un carro frente a nosotros, Emmett gira la moto bruscamente hacia la derecha haciendo que salga disparada contra el suelo.

Por instinto meto el brazo tratando de proteger mi cabeza, siento cuando mi brazo choca con una especie de piedra, giro una par de vueltas por la velocidad del impacto y quedo boca abajo. Rápidamente meto mis manos para ponerme de pie, pero un dolor desgarrador en mi brazo me hace chillar, hago otro intento y me pongo de pie caminando hacia Emmett que viene corriendo hacia mí, intento hablar para decirle que estoy bien, pero las palabras no salen, repentinamente todo se pone borroso y me siento desfallecer.


	5. Chapter 5 - Esto no puede pasar

_**Capitulo V**_

**Rosalie PVO.**

Son las 3:45 cuando la alarma suena, restriego mis ojos y me volteo para apagar la alarma. No me quiero parar, aunque estoy emocionada por qué saldré con Emmett, también tengo miedo y estoy aterrada ante la idea que no le guste. En ningún momento el me ha dicho, o insinuado algo, pero uno no invita a alguien a salir porque si… por lo menos algo te tiene que gustar.

Desde que tengo 9, Emm me gusta. Bella y yo no conocemos desde que tenemos 4, cuando entramos en el preescolar. Siempre nos llevaba dulces cuando estábamos pequeñas, y nunca le prestaba atención, siempre me hablaba pero siempre lo vi como amigo, hasta una vez cuando teníamos 9.

Alice, Bella y yo estábamos en la piscina, yo no salía del área segura, ya que no sabía nadar. Alice y Bella eran unos peces en el agua, pero por más que me trataran de enseñar me daba miedo.

-Vamos Rose, no seas gallina -decía Bella, tan imponente como siempre.

-Cierto, ven. Prometemos que no tragaras agua.- Decía una Alice más amorosa.

-No, mejor me quedo aquí… Aquí me siento bien.- Lance tímidamente.

-Ahhh, ya se. Ya vengo.- Bella entro toda mojada a la casa, cinco minutos después salió con Emmett de la mano. Arrastrándolo hacia mi lado.

-Ay dios- lance bajito.

-Rose- Dijo Bella diplomáticamente con un dedo en alto- prometí enseñarte a nadar. Y pues, como lo que prometo lo cumplo, aquí esta, tu nuevo profesor.- Sonrió ampliamente y coloco mi mano en la de Emmett.

Me sonroje a mil colores y baje la mirada. Emmett apretó mi mano, haciendo que alzara mi cara nuevamente.

-Tranquila Rosalie, yo te enseño. –sonrió.

-Gracias Emmett, pero… me da miedo, la ultima vez trague agua y mamá me dijo no me acercará a lo hondo.

-No seas tonta niña, no te dejare ahogar, mira tengo 15 y eh ido a campeonatos de waterpolo desde que tengo uso de razón. Así que ni creas que te dejare ahogar. -Paso su mano por mi hombro.

Emm era tan alto que mi cabeza apenas llegaba a sus hombros. Caminamos alrededor de la piscina, llegando a una mesa con sombrilla donde se encontraban nuestros bolso, este se quito la camisa y sus cotizas, giro hacia mí.

-Ok, lo principal es que tienes que contener la respiración, de esta manera- dijo tomando una bocanada de aire guardándola en sus cachetes.-Hazlo

Hice lo mismo que él y luego de practicar varias veces explico algunos trucos para que me mantuviera en la superficie y no me hundiera.

-Ok, haremos lo siguiente, los dos saltaremos al agua y allí practicaremos todo lo que te dije. Pero me alejare un poco para ver si puedes hacerlo sola, si veo que estas en apuros, me acercare, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- dije ya mas entusiasmada.

Este tomo mi mano y en mi estomago recorrió un susto y mi corazón palpito más fuerte.

-A la cuenta de tres, saltamos va?

-Ok.

_1,2 y…. –Tomamos aire.- 3- Saltamos los 2 al agua al mismo tiempo.

Al caer al agua, mis pies tocaron el piso y este soltó mi mano dejándome abajo. Con los pies tome impulso hacia arriba y salí hacia la superficie tratando de hacer lo que me dijo, lo estaba haciendo tal cual habíamos pensado. Un momento más tarde empecé a entrar en pánico cuando me dio un fuerte calambre en mi pantorrilla derecha.

-Oh mi pierna- pude decir y empecé a tragar agua mientras me hundía.

No pasó ni un segundo cuando ya Emmett me había agarrado por la cintura llevándome al borde y sacándome, este subió al lado de mí y empezó a masajear a pierna.

-Colócate de pies, para que el musculo se relaje, solo se contrajo por el esfuerzo. Dolerá un poco pero se aliviara, lo aseguro- dijo tomando mi mano y colocándome de pie.

Fue tal cual como lo dijo, dolió al momento pero luego se relajo.

Después de ese día, este se ofreció a enseñarme nadar los viernes por la tarde, y así aprendí a nadar. Desde ese momento me enamore como tonta de Emmett. Hasta la fecha, aun no me puedo olvidar de él… siempre ha sido especial conmigo y cuando nos reunimos en casa de Bella, el siempre habla conmigo, pero como amigos.

-Basta de tonterías mujer, tiene que comer algo!- Me regañe a mí misma.

Fui a la cocina por algo de comer, ya eran las 4.

-Mierda, las muchachas…

Corrí escaleras arriba y prendí la laptop. Cundo inicie sesión en skype, solo Alice estaba conectada.

-Que raro, Bella llegando tarde.- Esa mujer nunca es puntual, hasta para el día de su entierro llegara tarde.

_**Rosalie. Hale:**_

_**Hola Mary Alice… como estas? **_

Jajaja, amaba molestarla.

_**Alice. Brandon:**_

_**-Bn, bn Rosalie Lilian y tú?**_

_**Rosalie. Hale:**_

_**-Perra inmunda, y Bells?**_

_**Alice. Brandon:**_

_**-Tú empezaste. Bells está viendo una moto con Emm, que llega dentro de un ratito.**_

_**Rosalie. Hale:**_

_**-Ah ok, me imagino. **_

_**Alice. Brandon:**_

_**-¿Qué tal si mientras esperamos a Bella me dices que tienes pensado ponerte?**_

_**Rosalie. Hale:**_

_**-Uh, la verdad… tenía pensado la camisa beige que me regalo tía para navidad con un jean y las botas marrones.**_

_**Alice. Brandon:**_

_**-Eso me parece bien, pero ¿por qué no te colocas las sandalias marrones que Bella y yo te hicimos comprar? Esas serian más bonitas.**_

_**Rosalie. Hale:**_

_**-Uh… sabes que soy torpe enana, lo último que quiero es caerme con Emmett. **_

El solo pensar en lo embarazoso que sería eso, me estremezco.

_**Alice. Brandon:**_

_**-si, lo sé, pero por fis… quisiera verte con eso puesto. Hazme feliz ¿sí?**_

Ja, imagino su mirada de cachorro.

_**Rosalie. Hale:**_

_**-Está bien… *Resignada***_

_**Alice. Brandon:**_

_**-Sí, gracias… *Soy feliz***_

_**Rosalie. Hale:**_

_**-jaja tonta.**_

_**Alice. Brandon:**_

_**-jajaja, sabes que te amo y me amas y por eso lo haces.**_

_**Rosalie. Hale:**_

_**-Sí, si… *Entorno los ojos***_

_**Alice. Brandon:**_

_**-Me hieres *Drama nivel: Bella***_

_**Rosalie. Hale:**_

_**-JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA, que malvada.**_

_**Alice. Brandon:**_

_**-Sabes, se ha tardado más de lo usual, ya ha pasado una hora y nada que llega, que raro… la llamare a ver porque no ha llegado.**_

_**Rosalie. Hale:**_

_**-¡Dale! **_

5 minutos después veo que Alice empieza a escribir… escribir pero no envía nada, espero una respuesta pero esta no dice nada, estoy concentrada en la pantalla cuando el teléfono empieza a sonar y me sobresalta.

¿Alice? Qué raro.

-¿Hola?- contesto.

-Rose… -La voz de Alice se escucha débil… llorosa.

-¿Que paso?, ¿estás bien, Alice? –Pregunto con susto en el estomago, mientras me levanto.

-No. Bella tuvo un accidente con Emmett en la moto y está en el hospital- dijo rompiendo a llorar.


End file.
